


Lust For Life

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: When Klaus got high, Ben couldn't see anyone else. His world was all Klaus, surrounded by every sound from those fuckable lips, seeing that body spread out like a buffet just for him.





	Lust For Life

Klaus thought getting high made the ghosts go away.

Ben knew that's what his brother thought- that for Klaus, it was exactly what getting high did. Made the ghosts go away, get quiet, leave him alone.

Some of them did- Ben didn't blame them. Klaus getting high was uncomfortable, to say the least. Where he usually could see the world around his brother, drugs made it all more than a little bit blurry. The only thing left in the heat of it was... Klaus. Ben didn't know how it all worked, but he could never forget the dizzying feeling of it, unable to control his own presence, orbiting Klaus in a way that would probably make a living person sick, all the while feeling his awareness of Klaus raised tenfold. 

The first few times, it had been the tilting world that was too much to keep him by his brother's side. Once he could handle that, though, it had been the shock of seeing Klaus being taken apart, hearing his brother's enjoyment without being able to see who it was making him react. That shock had sent him away in a different sort of disgust, though. A disgust that brought him back to Klaus' side, hood drawn, muttering curses about the drugs, and burning with anticipation for the next time.

It wasn't that Ben had never seen Klaus fuck. Even knowing his dead brother was watching, Klaus wasn't shy about enjoying himself. Hell, it was already becoming a patern that getting high went hand in hand with getting fucked, before during and after.

The difference, though. The thing that changed, that Ben couldn't ignore... he'd never been able to see Klaus alone before. Not like this. Before he'd died, he'd been too afraid to try, and after? Well. After came the partners and the watching and the glowering he never told Klaus was the jealousy of seeing other people with their hands on his brother.

But when Klaus got high, Ben couldn't see anyone else. His world was all Klaus, surrounded by every sound from those fuckable lips, seeing that body spread out like a buffet just for him.

Sure, some part of him knew that Klaus had no clue, not the faintest idea what his drug use did to Ben. But, at least in the moment, Ben couldn't bring himself to care. In the moment, it was just him and Klaus.

\- - -

"Can I ask you a question?"

Ben turned to look at Klaus, giving him a small nod. It was a rare morning where they were alone as Klaus came down from his high- just the two of them, still, even though Ben's world was expanding, holding still as long as he did. One of the few times he and Klaus could actually talk, without worrying too much.

"What makes it different when I'm high?"

"Excuse me?" Ben did his best to keep calm, to play it cool. Klaus was probably going to ask what made the ghosts leave when he was high, nothing more. It was hardly his fault Ben's mind went straight to the sex Klaus had had last night, and the way Ben hadn't been able to hold back his whispered praises. 

"The way you act about my sex partners. When it was just drinking and weed, you'd sit and glower, but the good stuff- you stop looking at them and you just look at me."

Ben huffed, pulling up his hood to hide the flush beginning to spread across his cheeks. "You think I watch you getting fucked when you're high. You're my brother, Klaus."

Klaus scoffed, giving Ben a skeptical look. "You called me baby. Said I was doing so good for you, Benny. I may have been fucking high, but I know the difference between your voice and some random fuck's."

"Klaus-"

"Just- stop denying it, Benny. Stop denying it and explain it to me? Because you sure give me a lot of grief for someone who is definitely getting off every time I'm tripping balls, and not getting off when I'm sober. And that just- that's not a way to live, Benny boy."

Ben was speachless for a moment, frowning at Klaus from beneath his hood. "You- have you been getting high to get me off?"

Klaus had the grace to look a little guilty about that. "Maybe? I mean. Not just that. The lack of other ghosts is nice, too. But I can't exactly deny that I may have pursued it a bit... more than absolutely necessary, once you started talking through it. But then you keep on complaining about me getting high. So I thought, maybe this wasn't "discovered matching kinks" and maybe it's a good idea to talk about this instead of dealing with "super hot Ben who looks two seconds away from figuring out how to fuck himself with the Horror" turning into "dad Ben, and not even sexy daddy Ben, who nags about drugs" every single time."

Ben gaped for a moment, processing what Klaus was telling him. Klaus thought he was hot. Klaus got high to get him off. Klaus thought about Ben fucking the Horror- and that should not be as intriguing a thought as it was for Ben. "It's different when you're high because I can only see you." Ben confessed, before he could stop himself. "I don't- I don't like seeing other people fuck you, and when you're high I don't." His face flushed as he looked away. "I still don't like them fucking you, though. Whether I can see them or not."

"You can only see me?" Klaus didn't bother to hide the curiosity in his voice. "So when i'm being fucked-"

"It's like you're being fucked by an invisible man. And if I- if I stand behind you, it's so easy to pretend."

"Oh." Klaus was breathless, his eyes wide as he stepped toward Ben. "What about toys?"

"What?"

"The guy- last week. The guy who fucked me with those dildos. Could you see them?"

Ben shook his head.

"I can work with that." Klaus was stepping toward him, and Ben didn't have to look down to know his brother was hard. "I mean, unless you're very opposed to me keeping the ghosts at bay and putting on a show for you."

"Right now?" Ben shook his head, pushing away the want, trying to think of the practicalities. "This- we're in some random motel room you didn't pay for. Do you even know what time they'll kick you out? If you're tripping, they'll just call the cops and then..."

Klaus gave him a pout and Ben had to look away. It would be too easy to give in, but he- he wanted this to be more than a one off exploring kinks with his brother. "Fine, fine. I'll find somewhere else. But you gotta promise, Ben."

"Promise what, to get off to you fucking yourself for me?"

Klaus smirked, shaking his head. "Promise to try things out with the Horror."

"Oh." Ben's mouth went dry at the thought, the squirming presence making itself very known beneath his skin. It would seem the Horror liked that idea too. Huh. "I- I'll try."

"Good."

\- - -

"Diego's gonna kill you."

Klaus flashed Ben a manic grin as he set down his small bag of supplies on the chair. "What? He said, if I ever needed a place to crash..."

"A place to crash and a place to get high and pseudo fuck your dead brother are probably not the same thing to him."

That got a laugh from Klaus, "It's hardly my fault, if he can't appreciate watching his brothers get off. Now come on." He tugged off his jacket, giving Ben a pointed look. "You are going to get naked for this, aren't you?"

"I-" Ben paused, the realization Klaus didn't know how his clothes worked dawning on him. "You first."

He waited for Klaus to shrug and turn around, too distracted by the complicated pants he had decided to wear to notice the way Ben kind of... absorbed his clothing. All it took was a thought to get naked, but the process. Well. Knowing how Klaus felt about the Horror, he'd probably be into watching Ben's clothing melt into his skin. But that could come later. After they tried out this thing that was Klaus getting high as fuck so he could pretend Ben was fucking him on Diego's bed.

"Well?" Klaus asked before turning, eyebrow raising when he saw Ben undressed and waiting for him, cock already stirring with interest. "We ready to get started?"

Ben could feel his cheeks burning at the way Klaus was staring, but he gave a nod anyways, swallowing tightly when he looked down and saw that Klaus was more than a little bit turned on, too. "I think- yes. As ready as I can be." 

"Alright, baby." Klaus said as he popped the pills, and grabbed a dildo and bottle of lube from the bag. "Let's do this."

\- - -

Ben might have underestimated how different it would be, watching Klaus get high and fuck himself explicitly for his enjoyment. Or maybe he just hadn't considered all the details. Like the ever present knowledge that Diego could come home at any time. And the eye contact with Klaus he'd never had before. Not to mention the fact it had been years since the Horror had come out to play like this, and it seemed to like an audience about as much as Klaus did.

And Klaus- Ben could see it in his eyes when he realized Ben had practice, using the Horror to fuck himself. "Ben- you- you've done that before?"

Ben couldn't stop the breathless laugh, groaning at the way it made the Horror twitch, pressing further inside of him. "Yeah- fuck- yeah I did, Klaus. Someone left hentai in my room every day for a month. I was fourteen. I just- fuck. Just had to give it a try."

Klaus' movements stuttered. Ben couldn't quite see the toy anymore, but he could tell Klaus was losing his grip. "I never thought-"

"What, Klaus? Never thought scared baby Benny would dare see if he could fuck the Horror? Of course I did. I had goals." This wasn't going the way he'd planned. Ben had planned on getting a show, but this? Watching Klaus shudder and stare as if Ben was a fucking dream come true? It was far better than a repeat of Klaus getting fucked while Ben just watched and talked.

"Goals?" Klaus' voices shook as he asked the question, arching his back to try and get a better angle for fucking himself.

Ben smirked, leaning forward and letting the Horror keep him balanced on his knees. "I thought my favorite brother had a tentacle kink. And I really, really wanted to make him feel good." Ben licked his lips, stairing down at Klaus' (stuffed full) gaping hole. 

"Fuck." Ben could see it, the way Klaus clenched around (the toy) nothing at all. Before he really registered it, the Horror was reacting, reaching down with one curious tendril to explore Klaus' gaping ass. The sight of it was enough to get Ben to rock back, urging the tentacle in his own ass to go from 'keeping him full' to 'fucking him hard and steady'.

"Ben-" Klaus' voice shook and oh god- that needed to be added to the list of details he hadn't considered. Needy Klaus saying his name. It was amazing. Heady. Enough to make Ben give an answering moan.

He shuddered as the Horror twisted inside him, pulling almost all the way out, until it was pressing into him the way it looked like it was pressing in to Klaus. "Fuck- can you see what it's doing, Klaus? Fucking me like it wants to fuck you, so I- fuck- so I can feel it. Did you know I can feel it? When it's fucking me, I can feel it from both sides."

"Oh god-"

Ben could tell Klaus was close. Years of watching him fuck and be fucked, he knew exatly what those breathless gasps and that arch of his back meant. Even with as sloppy as his thrusts had gotten with the dildo, he was going to come, and it was because of Ben.

"You gonna come like this, Klaus? Spread out on Diego's bed, a gift for your brother- for your brothers. He could be here, right now, seeing you high as fuck, about to come, and I wouldn't even know. And he'd have no clue there's a tentacle up your ass, getting me off."

Ben could see Klaus' eyeline move, leave Ben and his tentacles to look in the direction of the door, only to snap back to him as Ben came, back arching as the Horror pressed up and up and held him there so sweetly. 

"Ben!" Klaus came with a shout shortly after- a shout of his name, and the idea that Diego might have walked in to that. Well. Ben took a steadying breath, letting the Horror lay him down beside a panting, well-fucked Klaus in a facsimile of cuddling.

"Was that good?" He asked, once Klaus had caught his breath.

Klaus gave a small laugh, turning onto his side to face Ben, leaning in to press a kiss to the air where Ben's mouth would be. "The best."

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to the Horrance discord for encouraging this. Y'all are *gems*.


End file.
